100 Themes: Riku and Risa
by Laniessa
Summary: 100 themes, from lj. Drabble, some AU. No incest, yaoi or yuri. Other pairings may exist. Harada-centric. Mainly Satoshi/Risa and Daisuke/Riku.
1. Savings Box

100 themes, on Riku and Risa. Sometimes together, sometimes not.

Taken from the 100_themes on lj.

* * *

**001: Savings box**

Riku looked at the box hesitantly, wondering if she should open it. She had been saving up with her sister since she came back. Daisuke's birthday was in a few weeks, along with their anniversary coming a few days behind. She wanted to get something special...

She sighed. She couldn't do it. Years ago she promised Risa that they would split it in half, together. Risa was away on a trip to Korea for a few days, but in a few days she had to go back to school. Riku took out her wallet, counting the odd change.

"3000 yen," she said to herself, sighing. She could buy a friend's birthday present with this, but Daisuke? No. She sighed again; she needed something special. Her eyes scanned the room, and her eyes fell upon a teddy bear, given two years before the box. Her eyes glinted- this was special. She would give him this.

The savings box lay peacefully on her tabletop, untouched.


	2. Lip Cream

100 themes, on Riku and Risa. Sometimes together, sometimes not.

Taken from the 100_themes on lj.

* * *

**002: Lip cream**

"Have you seen my lip cream?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm going on a date!"

"With who?"

"Sat-o-shi!"

A sigh. "I don't like that guy."

"I _do!_ You know for how long!"

Another sigh. Yes, she did know. "Come back before seven. I'll make dinner."

"Aww, you're so cruel. What are you making?"  
"Curry."

"Can I bring him over?"

"As long as you eat _at the table_."

"Cruel."

"Whatever."

"Ice-queen."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, in romance."

"Pfft. Oh, wait, here. Why is your lip cream in the _kitchen?"_

"Oh." A silence.

"Whatever. Here you go--, you're supposed to catch it!"

"My sports isn't so super like yours."

A dreary sigh. "Leave."

"Goodbye!"

The door slammed, and Riku was alone in the house with a bowl of uncooked rice. Sighing again, she picked up the phone. Daisuke was coming over.


	3. Photograph

100 themes, on Riku and Risa. Sometimes together, sometimes not.

Taken from the 100_themes on lj.

* * *

**003: Photograph **

A small photograph lay on the windowsill, no larger than a size of a small book. On it, was a young girl, with golden hair and a bowl cut. It was obvious she was forcing herself to smile, and she was carrying a small teddy bear tight to her chest. She stood next to a girl with the same face as her, carrying a bunny-doll. Her curly hair was tied up in ponytails, longer than her twin. She was crying, her arms to her face. They were at the airport, standing in front of the escalator.

"Riku, you'll come back soon, right?" a young, no older than 9 year old said, sobbing.

"Yeah," the other girl said. They were at the point where only she and her aunt could go in.

"Let's go, Riku. You'll see her soon," a mature, older woman said, dragging her along.

"_Goodbye,_" the twins said at the same time. Risa pressed her hand to Riku's palm, giving her a small necklace, with a small, azure gem embedded into it. Riku recognized this as Risa's favourite necklace, and trying to keep herself from uncontrollable sobbing, "thanks," she muttered in a way that Risa thought she didn't like it. As Riku boarded the plane, Risa shook with fear that the closest person to her- didn't think much of her heartfelt expressions.


	4. Bandaid

100 themes, on Riku and Risa. Sometimes together, sometimes not.

Taken from the 100_themes on lj.

* * *

**004: Bandaid**

"Ou-!" Risa cried in pain, biting her tongue to stop the sound from coming out. If she was lucky, Riku wouldn't hear. She stayed silent for a moment, before taking a glance at her bleeding finger. _Where was that medical kit? _She stumbled over to a drawer, opening it with her right hand, and peered inside.

No box. Or bandaids.

She walked out to the large living room, hoping for a spare one, someone, when Riku came downstairs. _Damn it!_

"Riku, have you seen a bandaid?" Risa asked.

"What? Why?" Riku answered, already looking through the drawers.

"Papercut," Risa lied smoothly.

"Another one of your letters?" Riku answered. Risa frowned- it was as if Riku was belittling her.

"No! It was.." She stopped, "..my cards," she finished lamely.

"Oh, _really?"_

"Ri-ku!" she replied loudly with frustration, groaning. She turned around, stomping to her room, when Riku grabbed her left hand.

"Just a moment," Riku murmured, holding up the bandaid and wrapping around Risa's finger. "Now, go back to your _tarot card_ reading."

Risa groaned again- Riku was never going to let her live it down.

"Anyway, I'm here to get a cup of water," Riku announced as she walked in the kitchen door.

"No!" The sound was high-pitched, and Riku was still, taking in what she saw.

"You made.. _dinner_?"


	5. One's Nature Magic

100 themes, on Riku and Risa. Sometimes together, sometimes not.

Taken from the 100_themes on lj.

* * *

Okay. What's this mean? Just gonna wing it, yo.

* * *

** 005: One's Nature Magic **

The twins had a knack for the supernatural. Whether it was Riku's quickly aroused suspicion, Risa's naïvety, they had a knack. Somehow, they ended up in the world of magical paintings, supreme artists, and angel-thieves.

The first thing that pulled the twins to other world, was Risa's obsession over the _cool _Dark. The next, was the kiss between him and Riku- and Riku seeing Daisuke's face. After that, all the steps slowly fell into place, and earned them where they stand in the world right now.

Risa and Riku could never be not together. They were born together, their nature conflicting yet complimenting.

One could call this one's nature magic.


	6. Traveling Abroad

100 themes, on Riku and Risa. Sometimes together, sometimes not.

Taken from the 100_themes on lj.

* * *

It's supposed to be a partner to 003, by the way.

* * *

**006: Traveling abroad **

"Hah," Risa said wryly. "It seems that I'm the one that's leaving this time."

"Yeah." A still, calm voice.

"Riku, you going to break into tears?"

"Maybe."

"It's unfair. You saw me crying, so you, cry!"

"...your logic is unsound."

"Bah!" Risa feigned horror.

"So, Lyon."

"And I wanted to go to Paris, like you did, too.."

"Can't help it if our relatives moved." Riku shrugged.

"...Riku."

"...yeah?"

"...tell me everything that happens here."

"...yeah."

"Have fun with Daisuke."

"...thanks." Slowly, Riku looked down.

"...goodbye, Riku. I'll miss you." Risa turned around to enter the gate, and she felt a tug on her arm- and heard sobbing. "..Riku," she said quietly.

Slowly, Riku pressed a cold, metal necklace to Risa's palm. "c-come back.. as soon a-as! p-possible.."

Risa nodded, and turned back to the gate, hiding her own tears.

When she boarded, she opened her palm to see a necklace – with a small, azure gem embedded into it.


	7. A Group of Shooting Stars

100 themes, on Riku and Risa. Sometimes together, sometimes not.

Taken from the 100_themes on lj.

* * *

**007: A group of shooting stars **

"Come on, Riku! I just saw a shooting star!" Risa said, tugging on Riku's shirt.

"..w-wah?" Riku replied, and took a sleepy glance at the clock. "...it's 2, Risa."

"It's a shooting star! Now hurry up!"

"You realized it's most likely gone already, don't you?"

"...come on!"

Riku let herself be dragged by her energetic sister, Risa, her eyes darting around, towards their balcony.

"Ooh, look, another one!" Risa said, and Riku turned her head to the sky.

"H-huh? Whe--" and she saw it. One after another, a group of shooting stars.

"...it's beautiful," Riku murmured.

"...I know, right?" Risa replied.

The stars were _their _sight. Who else would be staring at the sky at two in the morning?


	8. Ball Game

100 themes, on Riku and Risa. Sometimes together, sometimes not.

Taken from the 100_themes on lj.

* * *

**008: Ball game **

"Riku.." Risa started again. "Do we have to, absolutely have to play... baseball with _these _two?"

"What's wrong with Daisuke and Takeshi?" Riku asked, tugging on Risa's hand as she walked towards the field.

"Ri-ku! It's _baseball _with _boys!_" Risa complained.

"...your point?"

"_Baseball!_" she repeated.

"It's fun...?"

"No, it isn't! Riku, you're a girl! Don't act like a boy!"

"Ri-sa, why do you have _make-up _on?" Riku imitated.

"It's makes me look like--"

"--a wannabe!"

"Excuse me?"

"You try too hard!"

"I have to, or else Dark won't notice me!"

"Dark again? He hasn't come out again for six months already! Get over him!"

"...Riku."

"Come on! He's a thief! He's no good! I don't want to see you fawn over someone like him!"

"..._Riku._"

"...what?"

"Be quiet."

And Riku did. The icy cold eyes, and the lonely, disappointed, pained expression showed on her face.

"...I'm sorry."

"...hey, there's Daisuke over there. Let's play some baseball, 'kay?"

Riku nodded, and followed her to the two, forcing a smile like her sister and getting ready for the game.


	9. King

100 themes, on Riku and Risa.

Taken from the 100_themes on lj.

* * *

Has nothing to do with the prompt, but I really wanted to get on with the story.

* * *

**009: King **

"The party's going to start in... an hour! Hurry up and get dressed!"

"No! I don't want to go!"

"What, why? Because the theme is 'Princesses and Princes'?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Isn't that all the reason more to go?"

"I'm not like you! I don't like frilly dresses and dancing with those stupid-"

"Daisuke's going to be there..."

"He isn't! Really, stop..."

But she already picked up the phone. She quickly set it on speaker.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me, Risa. Riku's a nervous wreck, but wants to know if you're attending Saehara's party."

"Ri-"

"Oh, so she's going? I thought she didn't like that kind of..."

"Really? Thanks, I'll go tell Riku." She hung up the phone.

"...Ri..Risa!"

"I love you too, sis."

"...fine. Fine. I'll go call Satoshi, then."

"...argh!"


End file.
